


goodbye...again.

by regal_roni



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Emily Prentiss x Reader. Emily finds Reader packing up her office after just finding out she’s been ordered to transfer out of the BAU. Set in season 7, a few months after Emily’s return from the dead.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	goodbye...again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been re-watching Criminal Minds and falling in love with Emily all over again so then this happened. I’m on season 6 atm so this is definitely inspired by JJ’s departure from the show. Ngl I wrote and edited this in 2 sittings so apologises in advance for any mistakes.

Sighing, you quickly hurried around your office throwing anything that belonged to you carelessly into boxes. A knock sounds from the door but you don’t acknowledge it. You knew it was Emily, could smell the familiar scent of her perfume and you weren’t surprised she was the first to seek you out now the news of your transfer was probably spreading through the office like wildfire. 

“This can’t be happening.” You don’t respond, just continue packing, ignoring the tears that spring to your eyes. “Strauss can’t do this again!” Emily says, emotion seeping into her voice as she makes her way further into your office. You freeze, back still to Emily. Taking a deep breath, tears finally begin to break loose, you wipe them from your cheek as you release a watery laugh.

“Strauss can do whatever the hell she wants.”

“Can’t Hotch stop this?”

You shake your head. “No. He tried but you know what Strauss is like. It’s a done deal.” Your voice cracks because god you didn’t want to leave them. Leave Emily, not when you’d only just got used to having her back again. 

The team was only just settling back to normal and you hadn’t thought twice when the job offer had come through. Just rejected it and moved on with your day. You’d been called into Strauss’ office the next afternoon and when you’d found Hotch waiting with her, a resigned look on his face, you knew what was about to happen. 

The universe really knew how to fuck you over. 

You finally turn to look at the brunette, a tired smile on your face. Emily’s own watery eyes stare back at you. “Where’s the job?” 

“California.”

“What?” Emily’s voice cracks. “There’s got to be something we can do. Right? Penelope could hack something, or we can get Strauss to reconsider-”

“Emily.” You breathe, already resigned to your fate. “There’s nothing to be done for now. I’ll go and hopefully, I’ll find a way to come back.”

“You better,” Emily says furiously, finally closing the last bit of distance between you to pull you into a hug. Your heart flutters as you rest your head against Emily’s shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around your waist as if she’s scared you’ll disappear any second. When Emily had returned so did all your feelings for her. The way she caused your heart to beat loudly in your chest when she got close, and how your stomach flipped whenever you saw her smile. You’d harboured a crush for the brunette for as long as you could remember, and it was a secret you’d managed to keep hidden and locked away the whole time. “What are we going to do without you?” 

You huff a laugh, lifting your head from her shoulder to meet her eyes. “You’ll do just fine. The team has never needed me.” 

Emily frowns. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” 

You shrug, pulling yourself from Emily’s arms and making your way back to the safety of your desk to continue packing. It’s not like you didn’t feel wanted, you knew everyone here loved you, they’d been your family for the last 7 years, but you never felt needed, not really. You weren’t great with communicating with people, weren’t a certified genius, weren’t the muscles. “I’m a bonus.” You smirk, trying to lighten the mood. “Not a necessity.”

“You’re wrong.” The conviction in Emily’s voice surprises you. She moves around your desk sliding in between you and your desk to stop your attempt at packing. The closeness makes you gulp, her perfume surrounding you and her eyes staring deeply into yours. You take a step back. Emily’s voice is quieter when she continues, but there’s no less conviction in her tone. “You’re the one people trust, the one who’s always there to support each and every one of us no matter what, you’re the support beam to this place and we need you just as much as we need everyone else, because without you Y/N, without you, this place is a little less bright.” 

Your mouth hangs open in shock, tears brimming your eyes. You blow out a breath. “God, I’m really going to miss you.” Your voice cracks. “I-I can’t believe I’ve just got you back and now I’m being shipped to the other side of the country.” 

Emily doesn’t say anything, just reaches for your hand tugging you towards her. Your breath catches in your throat at the proximity, standing between Emily’s legs as she perches on your desk, looking at you...looking at you with so much love in her eyes that you can’t do anything but stare at her in wonder. Emily’s eyes flick between yours and your lips. “This is probably the worst timing.” She breathes, fingers brushing the back of your neck to pull you closer. Emily focuses on your mouth as your tongue sweeps out to moisten your lips in anticipation. “But I’ve been wanting to do this forever and I don’t want to regret-” 

You cut her off with your lips. A soft and gentle pressure before pulling back slightly. You bite your lip to stop the wide grin threatening to break free.

“I’m going to need you to do that again.” Emily breathes.

You smirk, humming. “Oh, well you might have to wait.” You begin to pull yourself from Emily’s arms, your voice laced with barely contained humour as you go to move to continue packing. “I should really-” 

Emily barely lets you take 3 steps before she’s grabbing your hand and roughly tugging you back to her. Your body slams into hers as you release a squeak in surprise, your words cutting off. “Em-” She captures your lips into a kiss that has your head spinning. Your hands cup her cheeks as you sweep your tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance that Emily is more than happy to comply with. The moan she releases as your tongues dance together has you squeezing your thighs together. You were convinced that was the most erotic sound you’d ever heard. Your body is already flushed against hers but it’s not enough, your hands move to pull her blazer off, desperate to see the skin you’d imagined touching and exploring for years. Emily’s arms are still around your waist though which makes the task impossible and you release a frustrated whine into her mouth that has Emily pulling back with laughter. 

“We’re at work and the door is open.” Emily chastises with a playful smirk. 

“Not going to be my work for much longer so I don’t care.” You mutter moving to capture Emily’s lips again but when Emily’s smirk falls from her face, you realise you’ve just drastically dulled the mood. Sighing, you move your face back. “Sorry.” 

Emily cups your cheek and you lean into the pressure as her thumb rubs a soothing pattern. “We’ll find a way to make this work.” Emily’s got a conviction in her voice that you don’t feel. You knew how long-distance relationships work and with your jobs there would hardly ever be time to fly across the other side of the country to see one another. 

“This sucks.” Emily huffs sadly at your words. There’s a knock at your office door and both of you look to find Penelope standing in the doorway with a grin that surprises you, you’d expected tears and had actually been dreading having your goodbye conversation with the blonde knowing she’d have you in puddles of tears. 

Neither you nor Emily bothers to move from each other’s arms as you frown at Penelope who’s smile turns nervous. “So, I may have done something…Ok, well I definitely did something and Hotch might kill me and Strauss _definitely_ will if she ever finds out because I 100% just broke a few laws,” Your breath catches, your hands squeezing Emily’s tightly as you try to control the hope blooming in you at Penelope’s words. “but It was totally worth it because I wasn’t about to let them do this to us again.” She takes a deep breath, composing herself. “I kinda, totally, just lost you the California job.” 

“So…I-I can stay at the BAU?” 

Penelope nods and you release a choked laugh, tears springing to your eyes as you rush across the room and pull Penelope into a tight hug. “I love you so much, Penelope Garcia.” 

“I wasn’t about to let another member of our family go, not when we just got everyone back.” Penelope looks to Emily’s who’s now standing by your desk. 

“Thank you, PG.” Emily mouths as you pull back from Penelope’s tight hug. You wipe at your eyes, a huge smile now taking over your face as you let the relief settle in. 

Penelope’s smile turns to a gleeful smirk as she looks between the two of you. “It’s about time by the way. It was getting to the point where I was tempted to lock you in a room and not let you out until you admitted you’re like hopelessly in love with each other.” A deep blush blooms over your face as you duck your head. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two love birds to it.” With a wink, Penelope turns to leave the room, shutting your office door in the process. 

Emily’s got a loving smile on her face when you turn back to look at her, and within seconds you’re back across the room, throwing yourself into Emily’s arms as you capture her lips in a searing kiss. Emily walks you backwards until your back hits your office wall. The picture frame’s rattle but neither of you pay them any attention too absorbed in each other. Emily’s thigh slots between your legs and you moan into her mouth at the friction as your hands make their way to Emily’s hair.

There’s another knock at your office door and both of you groan in frustration, you pull apart, foreheads resting against each other as you take deep breaths. “I don’t care who that is, they are now going to die,” Emily growls.

“Who is it?” You shout, looking towards your office door.

“It’s Derek. I-” 

“Derek! No!” His voice is cut off by Penelope’s squeal as you hear the familiar hurried tapping of her heels as she rushes down the corridor. 

“What? I just want to talk to Y/N-” 

“Leave them alone!” Penelope furiously whispers, their voices lower and neither of you can hear them talking from the other side of your office door until Derek lets out a loud laugh. 

“Oh, about time.” Emily rolls her eyes at the glee in Derek’s voice causing you to smirk. “Have fun girls.” 

You both grimace, turning back to face one another. “Wow, he definitely knows how to ruin the mood,” Emily complains, and you snort. “How about we get out of here?” You arch a brow, a devilish smirk on your face, Derek already forgotten, as Emily rolls her eyes playfully. “I was thinking of dinner.” 

You shrug. “Dinner’s overrated. I’ve always been a girl who prefers dessert anyway.” Emily groans, shaking her head. She bites her lip in an attempt to dull the smirk on her face and you stare, transfixed, at the movement, Emily’s lips were still plump and red from your kisses and god how did you get so lucky?

Emily pats your butt, stepping back. “Come on. Grab your stuff and let’s get the hell out of here.” You smirk and make quick work of collecting your bag, ignoring the boxes of stuff you’d already carelessly packed, that was a job to deal with tomorrow. Emily’s watching you from where she stands by your office door and as you approach, she goes to open the door, but you stop her with a hand to her arm. She turns back to look at you and your hand reaches up to cup her cheek as you pull her down to meet you in a soft kiss. 

“Mine.” You mutter as you pull away. 

“Yours.” Emily breathes.

And maybe the universe wasn’t as bad as you thought.


End file.
